Just this one time Puck
by raspberryslushie
Summary: So this is based on Just Go With It - Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston have a lot of chemistry in this film and it made me think of Puck and Quinn. I would have put it in the crossover section but it doesn't involve any characters from that movie. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray are 40 years old. Noah - who is also known as Puck has been single and having one night stands for over 10 years after divorcing Rachel Berry. He is a A&R executive. Quinn is also divorced and owns the bakery next door to the music label Puck owns. They became friends over 15 years ago when Quinn opened the bakery just after her daughter was born. She also has a 11 year old son. Her ex-husband was a lawyer and had cheated on her repeatedly with a much younger trainee lawyer.

After attending an awards party, Puck met a 24 year old popstar called Brooklyn Madison. They hit it off straight away and ended up sleeping together that same night.  
>Puck had been sleeping with women for years without developing feelings for them but this girl was different. Unlike most celebrities she wasn't arrogant. She stayed grounded, she went back home to Vancouver as often as possible. She went to University and graduated with a business degree.<p>

The morning after, they were in the kitchen, while Puck was making pancakes for Brooklyn she found his wedding ring in the untensil drawer. Immediately she ran to put on her clothes. After two minutes she came back into the kitchen and stood at the door with her arms folded across her chest.  
>"Where is your wife Noah?"<br>"I don't have a wife."  
>"Then why do you have a wedding ring?"<br>"It's not my wedding ring, I inherited it from my grandfather."  
>"Then why is it hidden in your untensil drawer like it means nothing to you?"<br>"I..."  
>"You're lying to me aren't you?"<br>Puck paused and said nothing.  
>"What the fuck? Seriously?"<br>"I was married okay. Years ago."  
>"I don't know what to believe.. where is your ex-wife?"<br>"I don't know. Probably in some mansion in San Francisco with her sugar daddy.."  
>Brooklyn walked to sit at the breakfast bar. "I want to meet her."<br>"You don't want to do that.."  
>"Oh I do."<br>"Are photographs okay?"  
>"No. I want to meet your ex-wife so I know she actually exists."<br>"You do?"  
>"Yes."<br>"When?"  
>"As soon as possible."<br>"Okay. We can meet her on tuesday afternoon."  
>"Good. Text me where and when."<br>Brooklyn opened her purse and left her business card on the kitchen counter.  
>"Can I call you?"<br>"Only if it has something to do with your tuesday afternoon. See you then Noah." she walked out the front door without a glance back.

On monday morning after a meeting with his accountant, Puck rushed down to the bakery to see Quinn. He often came to her if he was having issues or needed advice.  
>"Quinn, I need your help."<br>The bakery was empty so she was happy to sit down and talk to him.  
>"What's up?"<br>"I need to ask you for a massive favour.."  
>"What is it?"<br>Puck took a deep breath "So you know how I'm irresistible to women.."  
>"If you say so." Quinn giggled.<br>"Well I brought a girl home on saturday night and.. she found my old wedding ring."  
>"So.. you're divorced. Why is that an issue?"<br>"When she asked about it.. I lied."  
>"Puck.."<br>"I know."  
>"What did you tell her?"<br>"I said it wasn't a wedding ring, it was a ring I had inherited from my grandfather. Then she was asking why it was in the drawer like it had no sentimental value and I just clammed up and then she knew I had been lying."  
>"Idiot." Quinn stood up to go and make them some coffee.<br>"Hey she knows I was married."  
>"And.."<br>"And now she wants to meet Rachel. But you know how much Rachel and I despise each other."  
>"From what you've told me, I can tell how much you despise her. I don't see where I come into this though Puck."<br>"Well, I was kinda hoping you would pretend to be her.."  
>"What?"<br>"If I got Rachel to meet her, she'll just be bullshitting to her about all these things that supposedly happened. She wouldn't have one nice thing to say. I don't want Brooklyn to think I'm a douche."  
>"Brooklyn?"<br>"Yeah, that's her name. Brooklyn Madison."  
>"Thee Brooklyn Madison? The one who sings 'Closer to you' and 'No idea'? The one with the amazing ass?"<br>"Yes, thee Brooklyn Madison. Will you help me?"  
>"No. What's she going to think if she visits you at work and comes in here for a treat?"<br>"She won't."  
>"How do you know that?" Quinn returned with their coffee and a cupcake for him.<br>"Cause we have amazing treats in our cafe downstairs."  
>"Then why have you been coming here for 10 years?"<br>"Cause you're my buddy that's why. And I'm helping out the neighbourhood. I'm your best customer right?"  
>"No."<br>"Burn. Please Quinn. I'm begging you."  
>"Let me think about it."<br>"Okay I'll give you three minutes."  
>Quinn exhaled "Puck.."<br>"Please please please and this also benefits you."  
>"How does this benefit me Mr Puckerman?"<br>"You get a whole new wardrobe, new hair cut, new car."  
>"New car?"<br>"A new car." Puck smiled mischeiviously.  
>"Hmmm.."<br>"I knew you'd like that sound of that. So what d'ya say Quinn?"  
>"Fine but I'm only going to be Rachel for this one time. If Brooklyn wants to meet her again. It's not happening."<br>"Thank you!" Puck kissed her cheek. "You're the best." he got up and made his way to the door. "Close up early. We're meeting Brooklyn tomorrow afternoon. We need to get you a new outfit and car cause you've got yourself a sugar daddy in San Fransisco." Puck winked at her and walked out.  
>"Excuse me?" she said.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Puck met Quinn at 16.30. She had just left her children with the next door neighbour and was ready for some retail therapy. Puck was a millionaire, she wasn't just going to buy an outfit from Target - she was going all out! She shopped and he paid until 18.30. She chose clothes and shoes from Gucci, Louis Vuitton and Dolce & Gabbana. Puck had booked an appointment to meet a friend who happened to be the manager of a car showroom. Puck had picked out a 4 seat 3 door dark gray Mercedes Benz convertible.  
>"Do you like it?"<br>"I love it! Thank you so much!"  
>"You don't need to thank me Quinn. This is all because you're helping me out."<br>"And you're welcome. But seriously you have spent alot of money on me in the last 3 hours."  
>"It's cool!"<br>Mr. Carson - the manager told them the car would be ready and delivered by 8am tomorrow.

Puck drove Quinn back home shortly after and helped her bring her bags in.  
>"So, meet us at Valencia at half 2?"<br>"You got it. See you tomorrow Puck."  
>"See ya Quinn."<br>He quickly ran back to his Range Rover and drove home.

After he finished eating his dinner, he pulled out Brooklyn's business card from his wallet.  
>'Hey Brooklyn. I've spoken to Rachel. She said she'll meet us at Valencia at 2pm. See you there. x'<br>She replied an hour later. 'Fine. Where is it?'  
>'It's the cafe opposite the big science museum. x'<br>'Right.'

At 1pm Puck left the studio and quickly went to see if Quinn was still at the bakery. The door was locked and it was empty. He smiled. She was still going along with the plan. As he sat in his Range Rover he called her. 'Quinn hey, where are you?'  
>'I'm at home getting dressed. You okay?'<br>'Yeah I'm good. I'm pleased you're still going along with today.'  
>'I promised you. I don't break promises.'<br>'That's comforting. So we should go over some things..'  
>'Go ahead.'<br>'What's your name?'  
>'Rachel Berry.'<br>'When did we meet?'  
>'In high school.'<br>'When did we get married?'  
>'On my 27th birthday.'<br>'Have you cheated on me?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Have you taken drugs before?'  
>'Yes.'<br>'Where are your parents?'  
>'I'm adopted.'<br>'Why did we get divorced?'  
>'I cheated on you and stole $50,000.'<br>'Very good Ms Fabray."  
>'Ahh thank you Mr. Puckerman.'<br>'See you at 2.'  
>'See you later Puck.'<p>

2pm came by quickly. Brooklyn was already waiting at Valencia. "Hey." Puck said as he sat down next to her.  
>Brooklyn shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Hi. So where's your ex-wife?"<br>"She'll be here."

20 minutes passed. Those 20 minutes filled with awkward conversation and glances. Mostly Puck asking questions to which Brooklyn would answer yes, no or sarcastically.  
>Brooklyn sighed heavily and stood up to leave. "There is no ex-wife is there?"<br>Just as Puck was about to answer 'Rachel' walked through the door.  
>"Oh my goodness! You certainly haven't aged gracefully Noah Puckerman."<br>Puck rolled his eyes at that comment, knowing Brooklyn was looking his way.  
>"Just be quiet and sit down. This is Brooklyn."<br>"Hi sweetie. How old are you?"  
>Brooklyn sat back down "Um, hi. I'm 24."<br>"Oh right you look like you're 17 or something." 'Rachel' looked at Puck "I hope she's the youngest girl you've screwed since we've separated cause if not that would be down right disgusting old man!"  
>"You can talk about disgusting. Did you forget that I caught you in bed with a 60 year old man?" Quinn widened her eyes. 'A 60 year old man, that's gross!'<br>She switched back to Rachel mode "At least he didn't have a problem keeping it up."  
>Puck's eyes widened. "Maybe you just didn't turn me on anymore. After all there was a constant stench coming from your pussy."<br>"That was your breath actually. Anyway, let's talk to Brooklyn it was her I came to see after all."  
>Brookyln smiled as she waited for 'Rachel's' integration. "Where did you meet Noah?"<br>"At the Rolling Stone's awards party on saturday night."  
>"And you hooked up that same night?"<br>"Yeah.."  
>"What lines did he use on you?"<br>"He didn't. He was very charming actually. And he didn't come on to me. I came on to him." Brooklyn bit her lip and looked down at her lap.  
>"Well that's a surprise. Noah Puckerman can actually charm girls without trying to get them into bed. Never knew that could happen."<br>"Well, we're not all whores Rachel." Puck added.  
>"I'm not a whore."<br>"Whatever. Oh yeah, how's Donald?"  
>"His name is not Donald! And he is sensational thank you very much."<br>"Okay!" Brooklyn interrupted."So how did you and Noah meet?"  
>"We went to high school together. Around the same time you were born actually."<br>"And did you get married shortly after or..?"  
>"We got married on my 27th birthday. Totally regret it now. Every year for the past 10 years I can't celebrate my birthday without thinking of that douche sitting over there."<br>"Oh what a shame!" Puck said sarcastically.  
>"Noah told me you stole money from him, is that true?"<br>"Yeah, he was so stingy and selfish. I gave it up to him whenever he wanted and he couldn't even buy me a new wardrobe. So I took the money and brought myself some new garments. After all I am worth it."  
>Puck started to laugh. "Nu-uh!" he shook his head.<p>

15 minutes later, 'Rachel' decided it was time to leave. As they all walked out Quinn's phone rang.  
>"Hello?" Quinn answered "Yes, this is she?..She did what?..Yes I'll be there soon."<br>Brooklyn furrowed her eyebrows at Puck.  
>"Hey Rachel, wanna take that call in the car?"<br>Quinn ignored him "I'm at the other side of LA right now. Thank you for calling me Principal Jackson."  
>Quinn hung up and turned to Puck and Brooklyn. "I don't know what's going through that girl's mind."<br>"Sorry who are you talking about?" Brooklyn asked.  
>Quinn gasped a little as she realised what she had done. Puck mouthed 'what do we say?' to Quinn.<br>Quinn's hesitation led Brooklyn to assume that they had a daughter.  
>"Did you two have children?"<br>Puck sighed. "Yeah. We've got 2 kids."  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" Brooklyn asked confused.<br>"I was gonna tell you later."  
>"So what are their names?"<br>Quinn answered as they were her children after all. "Lauren and Micah."  
>"Oh right. So Lauren's gotten in trouble?"<br>"Yep! I need to go. See you." Quinn got in her car and sped off.

As Puck walked Brooklyn to her car, she told him that she wanted to meet his kids. He told her, they'd meet each other in good time. After all they knew nothing about their 'daddy's' new women.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn drove straight to Lauren's school. After asking at the front desk for directions to the Principal's office, she quickly made her way there. She found her daughter sitting down with an icepack on her cheek. "What have you done?" Quinn asked shaking her head.  
>"I didn't start it Mom!"<br>"Don't lie to me. Your Principal told me what happened. Just wait till you get home."  
>Principal Jackson opened his office door "Ms Fabray?"<br>"Yes. Hi."  
>"If you could come in please. Lauren you too."<br>Lauren stood up and rolled her eyes as she followed Quinn into the office.

"Now this isn't the first time Lauren has been caught fighting on school grounds."  
>Quinn looked at Lauren and frowned.<br>"So what happened today?" Quinn asked.  
>"Lauren and fellow student Emma Maccabee were fighting outside of their spanish class, neither of the girls will tell me why. But they had to be seperated by two members of the facilty. Lauren seemed pretty eager to start up trouble again."<br>Quinn looked to Lauren who was staring at the floor.  
>"Explain please."<br>"She hooked up with Freddie at Melody's party on saturday night."  
>"And you're beating her, when it was Freddie that cheated on you?"<br>"That dirty skank should have kept her hands off him."  
>"Watch your mouth Lauren! And shouldn't he be the one you confront? After all he betrayed your trust. I never knew you had a friend called Emma anyway."<br>"He's not at school today.."  
>"And Lauren haven't I told you girls don't fight, they argue their point instead. I'm not happy at all."<br>"I know you're not."  
>Quinn turned back to Principal Jackson. "So what happens now?"<br>"This is Lauren's second warning. One more and she gets suspended."  
>"Believe me, she won't be getting a third warning."<br>"She will however, have detention everyday after school until friday. Starting today."  
>"That's reasonable."<br>"That's all I have to say on the matter." Principal Jackson stood up to shake Quinn's hand. "Thank you for coming in Ms Fabray. Lauren what class do you have now?"  
>"Sex ed."<br>"You go straight there and once it's over you'll come back here okay?"  
>"Sure." "Thank you Principal Jackson." Quinn said as she picked up her bag.<br>Quinn and Lauren walked out. After an awkward silence walking down the halls. They finally reached room 8A - Lauren's sex ed room.  
>"I'll pick you up at 5." Quinn kissed Lauren's temple.<br>"See you later mom."

The next morning, Quinn was back in the bakery. It was a surprisingly busy day. The bakery's busiest day was normally thursdays. Puck came in to her see her.  
>"Hey Rach." Puck winked at her.<br>"Hey E.D" Quinn joked.  
>"Thanks for yesterday."<br>"It's okay. Oh and I'm sorry for answering my phone in front of Brooklyn. What did she say?"  
>"That's another reason why I'm here.."<br>"Go on.."  
>"She wants to meet them."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"I said she could meet them on friday night."<br>"Puck!"  
>"I'm sorry. I really like her okay?"<br>"Oh my gosh! You know what I don't have time to talk about this right now. I'll call you when I have some free time."  
>"Okay I'll talk to you later."<p>

Puck was in the middle of a session when his phone beeped. It was a text off Quinn telling him to come to hers at 19:00 so they could both talk to her kids.  
>'Thank you for this Quinn. I appreciate it x'<br>'Seriously, you need to sort out what's going on cause you won't get to have my kids everytime Brooklyn wants to see them x'  
>'Yeah I know. I'll figure something out. I'll see you at 7 x'<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Puck arrived at Quinn's at exactly 19:00. When he knocked on the door, Lauren answered. "Hi." She said.  
>"Hey, is your mom home? She told me to come round."<br>"Yeah, she's just upstairs. You're.. Puck right?"  
>"Yeah that's me." He smiled at her - wondering whether she was going to step aside and let him in.<br>"So apparently, you need to borrow me and my little brother?"  
>"Yeah.. um, is it alright if I come in and we can all discuss this together?"<br>Lauren raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Whatever." she let Puck in and walked back to the couch where she was busy on her laptop.

'Okay mom, see you soon..' Quinn walked down the stairs talking to her mom on the phone. 'Of course. I love you too. Bye.'  
>As she put the phone back in it's cradle, she spotted Puck out of the corner of her eye.<br>"E.D." Quinn acknowledged Puck and winked at him.  
>"E.D? Doesn't that mean erectial dysfunction?" Lauren asked without looking up from her laptop.<br>"It does." Puck answered.  
>"What the fuck? Mom why are you calling him E.D? Ew ew ew! Have you two?"<br>"Watch your mouth! And no we haven't. Go and get your brother please." Quinn told her as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Puck." she signalled for him to follow her.  
>"Want a coffee or something?"<br>Yeah why not?" As Quinn was preparing the coffee, Puck received a call off Brooklyn.  
>"Quinn it's Brooklyn. What do I say?"<br>Quinn looked at him with a puzzled look on her face and shrugged her shoulders.  
>'Hey Brooklyn.'<br>'I'm good. How are you?'  
>'Good to hear. No I'm not actually. I'm visiting my kids.'<br>'You are?'  
>'I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow definately.'<br>'Yeah, just come round tomorrow morning.'  
>'Cool. I'm sorry about not being there.'<br>'Bye Brooklyn.'

"Is she at your house?" Quinn asked as she gave Puck is coffee.  
>"Yeah.. Oh thanks." Puck accepted the coffee and started to walk around Quinn's kitchen. "Got any cupcakes?"<br>"In the oven. Help yourself. I'm going to get Micah and then we can talk to them."

Quinn walked out and a couple of minutes later, she was in the lounge with her children sitting on the sofa opposite her. "Puck!"  
>After putting the remaining piece of the cupcake in his mouth, he joined Quinn on the couch.<br>"So kids.. okay this is a long story, so I'll give you the edited version. Puck and I had coffee with Brooklyn Madison. Puck and Brooklyn may start dating but before that happened she wanted to meet Rachel."  
>"Your ex?" Lauren asked.<br>Puck nodded. "I asked your mom to pretend to be Rachel because you guys have no idea how much she hates me."  
>"Everything was going well until I answered my phone to Principal Jackson. Brooklyn then got the impression that we had kids. Well Rachel and Puck had kids so.."<br>"I need you two to help me." Puck finished off Quinn's sentence.  
>"What do you need us for?" Micah asked.<br>"I need you two to pretend to be my children."  
>"Seriously?" Lauren raised an eyebrow at them.<br>"Lauren, you're an actress. Think of it as an acting job." Quinn told her daughter as she sipped on her coffee.  
>"Well if it's a job then we should get paid."<br>"Yeah!" Micah high fived Lauren.  
>"You're only needed for an hour or two. You don't need to get paid kids." Quinn told them.<br>Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Adios!" she got up and held her little brother's hand pulling him up too.  
>Before they got far, Puck shouted "Fine."<br>The kids came back and Lauren smiled. "Good choice."  
>"How much do you want Lauren?" Puck asked.<br>"After deep consideration, I feel my services are worth $500 plus a pair of Louibitons."  
>"Are you kidding me?" Puck asked shocked at how much Lauren was expected to be given.<br>"No. I'm deadly serious."  
>"Negociation time. $300 and a $100 gift card to Abercrombie &amp; Fitch."<br>"$250 and a $100 gift card to Abercrobie & Fitch PLUS the new iPhone."  
>"I'll get back to you."<br>"Okay little man. What would you like?"  
>"I want to go to Mexico for vacation."<br>"No."  
>"Fine. You can just have a daughter then."<br>"How about a playstation 3 with 7 games plus a trip to that Harry Potter themepark."  
>"Deal." Micah held out his hand to shake Puck's. "Thanks dad."<br>"No thank you son." Puck looked at Quinn who was shaking her head at her children. She found it amusing how they had Puck wrapped around their little fingers. "Lauren.."  
>"My proposition is the new iPhone, $100 gift card to Abercrombie &amp; Fitch PLUS $350 cause Micah seems to be getting more than me."<br>"Fine. No more negating okay."  
>"Okay daddy! Are we done here?"<br>"No."  
>The foursome stayed chatting and going over facts and plans until it was coming out of their ears.<br>At 21:15 Puck got up to leave. "Remember to bring the kids to mine in the car I got for you and wearing your new clothes at 3 in the afternoon."  
>"You got it. Drive safe Puck."<br>"I'll probably see you tomorrow. Say thanks to the kids for me please."


	5. Chapter 5

Friday afternoon came by quickly. Quinn, Lauren and Micah arrived at Puck's house at 18:00.  
>Puck opened the door. "You're 3 hours late!"<br>"The kids finished school 3 hours ago moron. I wasn't going to take them out of school early so we could play this idiotic charade." Quinn bit back in a low tone so Brooklyn couldn't hear."  
>"Good to see you're already in Rachel mode Quinn." Puck joked as he pulled them all in. "Remember what we went over the other night."<br>"Ok" the others said in unison.  
>Puck led them to his lounge where Brooklyn was sitting with a glass a wine watching a re-run of friends. "They're here." Puck announced as they walked in.<br>"Hey, it's so nice to meet you." Brooklyn stood up and walked closer to them. "I'm Brooklyn."  
>The kids said nothing and just stared at her. Quinn noticed and tapped Lauren's shoulder. "Kids, I didn't raise you to ignore people. Say hello."<br>"Hi Brooklyn, I'm Lauren."  
>Micah who was a little shy took a bit longer to introduce himself. "And I'm Micah."<br>"I'm so glad to finally meet you kids. You're Dad was just telling me about you."  
>"Great." Lauren answered. "I'm hungry. Come on Micah." Lauren dragged her little brother out of the room and they went on a mission of their own - searching for something fun to do in the great big house. "Lauren, where are you taking me?" Micah asked as he released himself from Lauren's grasp. "We're going to look for something fun to do cause I don't wanna sit around talking to her and Puck all night."<br>"Cool, let's go see whether he has his own private cinema!" They both ran down the stairs into what they believed to be just a basement. They couldn't be more wrong, it was like a seperate apartment. A double bedroom, bar, cinema, jacuzzi, bathroom and sauna..  
>"This is awesome!" Micah exclaimed. "So awesome! What do you want to do Lauren?"<br>"Well, I don't know about you, but I fancy getting a little bit tipsy." she headed towards the bar and poured herself a small glass of southern comfort. "Sorry little bro, you can't have any."  
>"I don't want any. Let's watch a movie."<br>"What movies does he have?"  
>Micah walked over to the huge bookcase which was filled with DVDs. "There's.. Transformers, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - how old is this guy and he still watches this!" Micah and Lauren started to giggle. "He has.. Red Riding Hood, Salt.. and a dvd of two naked women.."<br>"Put that back Micah!" Lauren warned him.  
>"Piranha 3d, scream 1,2,3 and 4.."<br>"Let's just watch scream 4. Quick put it in the player."  
>The dvd had been playing for 15 minutes when they heard Quinn aimlessly for them upstairs. "Lauren and Micah.. kids, Puck's chef prepared dinner for us.. get out from whatever room you're in please."<br>Lauren and Micah sighed as they switched off the dvd and went to meet their mom.  
>Quinn bumped into her kids just as she was about to go to the basement. "Come on babies, you need to make more of an effort with Puck and Brooklyn so you actually seem like his kids. Just for this one night. I promise." She wrapped her arms around their shoulders as they walked towards the kitchen-diner.<br>"Yeah, but what if Puck and Brooklyn get serious, won't she wonder where we are?" Lauren said to her mom.  
>"We'll cross that bridge when we get there but for now you're only Puck's pretend kids for tonight."<br>They walked into the kitchen-diner where Pucka dn Brooklyn were already seated.  
>"Kids, sit down, do you want chicken or lamb?"<br>"Dad.."  
>"Yes Lauren."<br>"Are you serious?"  
>"What?" Puck asked impatiently.<br>"You know I'm a vegetarian!"  
>"Lauren!" Quinn raised her eyebrow at her.<br>"Chill.. I'll have lamb please daddy!" The dinner went smoothly.

When Quinn, Lauren and Micah were leaving, Micah piped up at of nowhere. "Dad, when are we going to Mexico?"  
>Puck widened his eyes at him. "I never said we were going to Mexico."<br>"You did! You told me the other week! That's not fair Dad. Just cause you have a new girlfriend, you forgot that you were going to take me, Mom and Lauren to Mexico?  
>What the hell dad!"<br>"Micah!" Quinn warned.  
>"Mexico sounds amazing!" Brooklyn added.<br>"See Dad you should take all of us to Mexico!" Micah exclaimed. "Oh please! Come on Puck. Just for a week!" Brooklyn begged.  
>"Fine. Okay, we'll go next week." <p>


End file.
